My Les Miserables Dream
by MrsRobHouchen24601
Summary: What really goes on behind the scenes of the worlds longest running musical? Mariella Johnston is forfilling a life long dream of being in the musical and lets just say, it's not going to be easy. I know the summary's bad! Please review! REAL LIFE ACTORS! Les Miserables London!
1. Forfilling a Dream

**Hi! This is my second story on this site. I deleted the other one because I have completely lost interest in it and had no ideas for it to go further. I have also change my name because I don't think Nick Jonas is the best Marius ever (although still one of my favorites). I now think Rob Houchen is. If you don't know who he is, he is the current actor playing Marius in London and I was lucky enough to see him play Marius in march for my birthday, along with that I got to meet him at stage door along with Anton Zetterholm (Enjolras), Na-Young Jeon (Fantine) and Tam Mutu (The best Javert ever). I also got to meet Jonny Purchase (Combeferre and 1st cover Marius) through the Les Miz kids club, which I done with 2 of my friends and we got to go on the revolving stage and learn lot of stuff about Les Miz. Although the tour guide kept on getting facts wrong and I had to step in to tell the correct facts.**

**Sorry for rambling and please leave reviews!**

**Love, MrsRobHouchen24601**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Les Miserables, I wish I did. And I do not own Rob Houchen. I wish I did. The only people I own are Mariella and Lauren.**

* * *

Here I was, sat in same seat I occupied 10 years earlier, when I watched the show for the first time as a 11-year-old child. But now, I wasn't just and audience member, I was a future cast member. I was going to be in the Ensemble, but understudying for the character Cosette. My best friend Lauren sat next to me bawling her eyes out to 'I Dreamed a Dream.' She was going to be in Ensemble too. She would also be understudying Carrie, who plays Eponine.

During out time in rehearsals we had made friends with most of the new cast. Especially Rob, Carrie and Michael, who play Marius, Eponine and Enjolras. The funniest point in rehearsals was when Lauren, Michael and I had to learn how to walk on the revolving stage. We kept on falling and somehow, Lauren got travel sick on it! Don't ask, I don't even know how it happened. And then afterwords to find out Rob and Carrie had been taking pictures on their phones of us failing to walk on the stage was even worse because we had to chase the round the theatre to get their phones and delete them. I was not going to let those pictures get out onto twitter because my brother would use those pictures against me! We decided to see the musical again for 'research purposes.' Basically, Rob managed to get us free tickets to see our favourite musical of all time and to go behind stage to meet the cast that we would be taking over. I cannot describe how exited I am to meet one of my idols, Tam Mutu! I don't know how I'm going to react, I might cry or fain. Shit, if I faint, that'll be embarrassing!

It was a long and hard journey for me to get where I am now. From that time of a 11-year-old girl watching Les Miz, wishing to be on the stage to a 21-year-old woman about to be making her West End debut. In senior school I was an avid member of the drama department and when college came, I done Musical Theatre, Acting and Dance. This was the time when I knew I wanted to play Cosette. We put on the production in college and I played Cosette in it with my at the time boyfriend Darren. He turned out to be gay. It was when I finished college and went to an acting school, when I got my agent and she asked me what roles I would liked to play, I put down Christine from Phantom, Emma from Jekyll and Hyde and Cosette from Les Miserables. During acting school I only got some small jobs like an extra in an advert and chorus members in concerts. But after ending acting school at 20 years old, I finally got an audition.

So now I, Mariella Elizabeth Johnston, am pursuing my dream of being a cast member is Les Miserables.


	2. A Week Before Opening Night

**EvenTheDarkestNightWillEnd-Thank you so much for this review! Rob was lovely and I cried when I met him, so he hugged me. Sorry for the long delay!**

**Guest- I know it is but I'm more comfortable about putting it up here because I know this site better than any other.**

**So here it is the second chapter...**

* * *

Monday morning. I've always hated it. Especially when it was raining like it was today. It's supposed to be the summer but because it's good old England the weather had to be crap. Monday morning today felt good. This time next week I would be making my West End Debut.

I was up to Shaftesbury Avenue, holding a Starbucks cup filled with a Caramel Latte and my named poorly spelled 'Maryela' when I heard my name being called. "Mariella! Wait!" I turn round to see Rob running towards me, his dark blue shirt clinging to his body. He was soaked through. I stopped so he could catch up to me, to the annoyance of the person walking behind me. "Jesus Christ Houchen! Haven't you heard about this amazing invention that supposed to keep you dry when its raining? It's called a coat." I joke as he reaches me, we start walking together towards the theatre. "You're hilarious." He replies sarcastically. "But when I left it looked like a nice day and no need to have a coat." I raise an eyebrow at him and smirk. "So, um one week left." He tries to make convocation.

"Yeah, are you going to miss the cast you're with now? I ask.

"Of course I am. Especially Anton and Samantha as I spend the most time with them on stage and plus Anton's my dressing room buddy." He smiles gravely. "Plus I have this new girl understudying Cosette and she's sings like a strangled cat." He jokes. I push him playfully. "You're a dick, you know that Rob?"

"One of my many traits."

* * *

Once we had reached the theatre I had been called into the hair department to try on some wigs. They first showed me to put up my long, thick blonde hair into pin curls and a wig cap, what a disaster that was! The first wig the tried on me was the Cosette wig which was very dar brown and curly and just reached my shoulder blades. The next wig they wanted me to try on was my ensemble wig, it was an auburn straight but curled and the bottom wig which reached my mid back. I looked like my mum, I started to tear up, thinking that my mum wouldn't be here to share my success. She died when I was 13 in a car accident. My father doesn't give two flying monkeys about me and my brother was away on a lads holiday. Nobody was there to see me on opening night. It was then when the embarrassment kicked in. I just cried in front of the wig department. Trust me. After I had my wig done, it was off to dress rehearsals.

**Please review!**


	3. Illness and Invite

**AN: Hello! Even though it's a bit late, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope you guys had an amazing Christmas! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! My laptop is so shit, I threw it at a wall and broke it! Year 11 has turned out more harder that I thought! Anyway, lets get to the story, here is Chapter 3!**

We were all sat in the audience, Lauren on my left, Rob on my right then Mike sat next to Rob and next to Mike, was Carrie. One person who was missing though was Emilie. Where was she? She was never late, she was always the first person here. Christopher, our resident director walked onstage with a very stressed, yet concerned look on his face. We knew something was wrong. "Guys, Emilie Flemming has had to pull out." He annouced. Murmers arrupted around the theatre. My eyes widened and I turned to face Lauren, she had the exact same expression. Christopher carried on "Unfotunantely, Miss Flemming has said the vocal strain on her voice is making her very ill and effecting her voice badly and the only option she saw was to pull out. She would like to thank everybody at Les Mis for her short, but pleasureable experiance at Les Mis and wishes everbody the best. Especially to the new Cosette that will take over from her, Miss Mariella Johnston." My eyes widened even more. Lauren pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Rob smiled broadly at me and once I had freed myself from Lauren's vice grip, he hugged me as well. Once Christopher had stopped talking we got to rehearsals, one by one the cast congratulated me. Most of the time I couldn't even hear what they were saying, my ears were ringing. Once rehearsals were over it was about 5pm. We finsihed quite early as some of the cast had to get ready for the nights show.

* * *

One packed underground ride later I was home in my flat. Most of my stuff was unpacked but a few boxes laid around in the living room. Take-out boxes overflowed from my bin. I slammed the door flung my shoes off and dropped my bag. I walked over to the TV remote on turned on the television. I stood there in silence for about a minute before screaming and jumping up and down. I carried on doing this until I got a text message from Carrie. It read

_"Hey Mariella I was wondering, well Samantha was wondering if you would like to go out with us tonight after we've finished the show? X"_

I immedietly texted back.

_"Hey Carrie, yes I would love to go out with you guys. Who's going and what time? X"_

I had to wait a while for a reply but I understood that she was very busy doing her job, which was soon to also be my job. I turned on ITV to see _The Chase_ on just to have some background noise while I was getting ready. While waiting for Carrie's text I quickly hopped into the shower, using my pink grapefruit bodywash. Once I got out there was a reply from Carrie.

_"Sorry Mariella, I was onstage! It will be Rob, Samantha, Carrie, Anton, Mike, You and me. We finish the show around 9 so if you meet us at the stage door around then, if we're not there just let yourself in, the security know that you are coming. x"_

I looked at the clock 6:45. Ideally, I wanted to leave mine around 8 as you can never trust London trasport. I walked into my bedroom and threw open my wardrobe. Scanning my clothes eyeing a mint green skater skirt. Perfect! I picked a white lace top with sleeves that reach my elbows. I quickly slipped some underwear on the the clothes I had picked out. After that I let my hair loose from it's bun letting my long blonde curls tumble down my back, only pinning two of the front bits to the side of my head. I checked the time again, 7:30. I quickly applied some eyeliner, mascara, a little bit of lipgloss and filled in my eyebrows. Yes I know, I do colour in my eyebrows, it's so people can actually see them! I quickly got up, and picked up my phone, which I had put on charge earlier. I grabbed my coat and my handbag and made my way out.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will hopefully be up soon! I know Emilie Flemming is still in Les Miserables and I love her as a Cosette, but for the sake of the story she'd to get ill. :)**

**Love MrsRobHouchen24601**


	4. NOT MOVING

Hey guys! Change of plan, I haven't moved to wattpad because its being horrible to me! Hopefully the next xchapter will be up soon but i have GCSE's starting in 3 weeks AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


End file.
